


这里的夜晚静悄悄

by crossroadb1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Necrophilia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadb1/pseuds/crossroadb1
Summary: 故事发生在艾伦被斩首之后，三笠千辛万苦回家与爱的人合葬的故事。warning：奸尸，三笠扶她
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, 笠艾
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	这里的夜晚静悄悄

以前和阿尔敏艾伦一起逃难的时候，三笠总是睡得很少，即使在睡梦中，只要附近的人有动作或者交谈，她都会立刻清醒，好似有人在她的脑壳里装了一个铃铛，周遭任何轻微的变动都会让它铃声大作。她当时在半梦半醒的时候，听到了很多别人的对话，大多数都是毫无意义的抱怨和呻吟，但其实生活的大部分都是由这些毫无意义的东西组成的，这些咒骂和抱怨也许能让被命运折磨的流民稍加慰藉。她在这段时间也见证了很多人的死亡，这些人的命运和兵团里的士兵也不太相同，难民的死亡总是来临的出乎意料又意料之中，他们的生命就像秋风中的落叶，似乎死亡才是顺势而为，挣扎着生活才是自我折磨。人死之前是有一些预兆的，只要你观察的足够多，就能逐渐的发现规律。同时人的潜意识也是能预知到自己的死亡的，但大多时候，人们都不愿意去面对罢了。  
所以在三笠预见到自己终点的时候，她开始动身，回到了这里，她的家，一切开始的地方。  
一路过来并不轻松，从广袤的大陆回到海岛上，面临的困难不仅仅是距离，还有战乱，瘟疫，等等一切出发之前难以预料的问题。她伪装成逃难的人，在无家可归的人中藏匿迁徙，多番周折才偷渡搭乘上前往目的地的船只。当三笠躺在锈迹斑斑的甲板夹层里，听着汹涌壮阔的海浪声，闻着咸腥的海水味，她才恍惚感觉到肋下伤口剧烈的疼痛，但她不敢拨开衣服去处理。三笠是知道的，她的伤口已经没办法处理了，沾满脓液的纱布和溃烂的伤口粘合在了一起，也许解开了纱布她的内脏就会随着流出来，到时候可就更难办了。看到了那样的场景我就更没力气再动作了吧，三笠想。伤口的疼痛让她难以入眠，三笠把随身的一个鼓鼓囊囊的包裹抱在胸前，下巴紧紧的贴在包裹上，每个难熬的夜晚她都是这样，好像这能让她好受一点。  
三笠努力整理着脖子上的围巾，围巾已经很脏了，上面结着颜色深浅的血痂，板结成好几块，但她还是努力弄干净围上去。她把自己整理好后，才缓慢的躺下来。从来没有一段旅途让她感觉如此疲惫，又如此安宁。当她躺下来的时候，她的心情非常轻快，好像一下回到了很小很小的时候，那时候父母都还在，他们一起生活在山里，每天傍晚她就坐在山岗上，看着火红的残阳缓慢的被地平线吞没，山坡上高大的树木被夕阳染上淡淡的金色，随着柔和的微风簌簌作响。风穿过她的头发和指缝，带着她一切对未来的幻想，一去不回的驶向远方。  
她艰难的翻身，看着躺在身边的艾伦。艾伦的身体和头部都做了简单的防腐处理，散发着奇怪的气味。也因为条件恶劣，处理的并不精细，现在头部和身体都有了轻微的溃烂，但这已经很难得了，毕竟这么久过去了。艾伦的脖子上有一个可怕的创面，将他的头和身体分成两块，但这个断口已经用细细的鱼线缝合起来了，针脚细的像妈妈纳的鞋底；脖子后面的创口实在是太大，所以用了皮革勉强拼接缝到了一起。这个活做的十分精细漂亮，不仔细观察很难看出来。  
他俩躺在一个半人深的土坑里，刨出来的土围在坑的周围，这种感觉很像小孩子玩的过家家游戏，用被褥和靠垫把自己围起来，这样便做成了一个小小的城堡。夕阳已经要落尽，亮橙色的光晕打在山坡矮小的灌木上，毛茸茸的一团团，看起来十分暖和。一些零碎的光斑经过反复的折射，顺着复杂的光路抵达到他们小小的土坑里，摇摇晃晃的扫过艾伦的脸庞。三笠仔细地看着，艾伦的脸和记忆里的没有任何区别，散乱的头发挽在耳后，一两屡落在额头上，睫毛低垂着盖住无神的眼珠，苍白的嘴唇闭拢着，好像只是睡着了一样。  
三笠伸出手，小心的摸了摸他的脸，她的视线有些模糊，但当手指感受到艾伦皮肤的触感，她还是轻轻的笑了一下。  
她缓慢的摸索着，摸到了艾伦的肩膀，然后慢慢的碰到了艾伦僵硬的手，他的手指的皮肤已经变成了暗青色，里面嵌着或大或小的尸斑，指甲稍微有些长，尖尖的有些扎人。人死亡后身体内部的活动是逐渐减缓直至停止的，可能在死亡之后，他的指甲还在慢慢的生长。虽然艾伦的手很冷，皮肤有些褶皱，但三笠还是十分开心的，她已经很久没和艾伦这样无所事事的躺在一起了，久到她已经不记得了。  
她牵引着艾伦的手去摸自己的下体，她的性器已经难以勃起，只是轻微的充血，三笠实在是太虚弱了，她的手也在颤抖，手指呈现出病态的青紫色。她吃力的撑起身体，避免自己压到艾伦的身体，用嘴唇碰了碰艾伦的脸颊，三笠只感受到冰冷的皮肤和轻微的腐烂气味，好像自己在亲吻一块濒临腐烂的尸块。还是和以前不一样了啊，三笠恍惚起来。以前艾伦的脸颊就像秋天树上霜打过的柿子，柔软红润，柿子橙色的果肉弥漫着甜蜜的香气，她凑近的时候也能闻到艾伦身上皂角的味道。  
三笠吃力的摇摆腰杆，在艾伦的手中自慰。套弄了好一会她终于完全勃起了，肿胀的性器蹭着艾伦的手心，艾伦手掌处的皮肤处理的不是很好，干燥而龟裂，露出里面已经干瘪的组织，敏感的龟头蹭到上面刺痛非常，也在皮肤薄嫩处留下了见血的伤痕。但她好像毫无感觉，只会机械性地自慰，性器流出的液体黏在艾伦的手心上，指缝之间也有透明粘稠的液体，仔细看也有一些血丝夹杂其中。三笠的气息越来越急促，偶尔还会过呼吸，气体噎在肺泡里难以排出，只得剧烈的咳嗽收缩肺叶，如同濒死的野兽，发出呼哧呼哧的喘息声。她的脸上泛着病态的潮红，嘴里漫出血液和唾液比例诡异的混合物——体内衰竭的器官留存的淤血从胃肠反到口腔，就像坏了的抽水马桶，一股脑的倒了出来，使得她的感官已近完全失灵，只能闻到漫天作呕的铁锈味。  
她把额头和艾伦的贴在一起，这样的距离她才能完全看清艾伦的脸。他的额头冰冷，就像三月的冰霜，刺骨的打在三笠的脸上。三笠眯着眼睛努力记忆着面前这张熟悉的脸，想到第一次与艾伦见面时看到的那张脸，这些都是艾伦，她对自己念叨着，都是艾伦。他们鼻尖碰着鼻尖，彼此近的插不进去一张信纸，三笠充满血腥味的呼吸喷在艾伦的脸颊上，一些从呼吸道里喷射出的血滴点在艾伦的皮肤上，她的性器也泄在艾伦的手掌心里，零星的精液留在他的皮肤上，乳白色的液体点在酱紫色的皮肤上，很像腐烂尸体上蠕动的细小蛆虫。  
艾伦，已经很晚了，该睡觉了，三笠想，然后轻轻的闭上了自己的眼睛。  
天边的夕阳完全消失了，只留下逐渐消失的火红余晖落在这片树木茂密的山岗上，渐渐的，一切都消失了，夜幕悄悄的降临了，这里的夜晚静悄悄。  
-end-

等到很久之后，久到足以让两人都变成白骨，有一个拄着拐杖的人经过此处，看到土坑里有两堆白骨，一摞白骨上的几块烂的不成样的红布，就用周围的土把两人安葬了。


End file.
